guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bansheh, Gatherer of Branches
Skills confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 10:56, 8 November 2006 (CST) There is no Boss at the Location marked on the map :It may not be a guaranteed spawn, but both times I've wandered into the zone the boss was there. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:36, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::Regarding the note about it's random appearance, I have farmed it well over 20 times, and just now portalled in and out from Wilderness 6 times and it has always showed. Either I'm lucky, or people are mistaking the patrol on the right side of the mountain as the boss patrol. If you come across the boss patrol w/o the boss, take a screen without engaging the patrol, but far enough in to see all the enemies. Compass would also be nice, but not as necessary. — Gares 11:34, 30 December 2006 (CST) Map update the map here is kinda vague, so i made a new map. here it is: I was kinda hesitant to just put it in, especially since i'd have to change around the format of the page, or replace the current pic... anywho, this one is a bit clearer, shows a few more landmarks. You guys can add it if you want. I'm not even sure how to add them... also, he doesn't spawn during certain quests, but i don't know which ones. This requires further investigation!! ~Avatarian 86 00:08, 11 December 2006 (CST) Bansheh DOES spawn during Goren's Stuff Part 1, I don't know about Brains over Brawn, but when I was trying and failing to complete that quest with my warrior, I tripleaggroed Bansheh's group and the two Harpy patrols near him. I'm elite-hunting, I haven't got a single active quest and both times I tried to catch this Boss he wasn't there. Odd. --Tilmune 05:41, 14 April 2007 (CDT) It seems that he does not spawn when Worst. Performance. Ever. is active. I tried 2 times, the moment i abandoned this quest, he was there. Odr 06:09, 24 April 2007 (CDT) This boss is undoubtedly a random spawn. While elite hunting I just tried to find him 3 times in a row, with no changes to which quests I had active. The first 2 times I searched the entire area in which he is supposed to spawn (southeast of the cliff formation) and killed all the enemies there but did not see him. The third time I went I found him with no trouble at all. The first time (no spawn) I left from Honur Hill, and the other 2 times (1 no spawn 1 spawn) from Yahnur Market. Although it should not matter since my quests did not change between attempts, the only Elonian quest I had active was Botanical Research, which has nothing to do with Resplendant Makuum. Here is a screenshot of the only harpy group I could find in the area on my second attempt.--Colonel Popcorn 17:49, 5 May 2007 (CDT) The notes say this one won't spawn if a certain quest has not been completed, but I have never done that quest and this one spawned for me. Not only did she spawn, but after I took her out and capped the skill she rezz'd and kept fighting.--Arcady 03:23, 16 November 2007 (UTC) : Same here, i think she won't spawn if you still have the quest on your quest log. --Ricky 16:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) I tried to find this guy three times back-to-back. He was at the location shown the third time. --Suhaim Ashald, 18:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) image Can someone please, please get a better image of this gal? I know she's just a generic Harpy but the crappy picture hurts mah eyez. I would but I've got work and anyway I'm supposed to be doing Proph with my friend. Qing Guang 03:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC)